This invention relates to the art of making printers' ink. It is presently the practice in the ink manufacturing industry to prepare a preliminary high viscosity liquid product, herein referred to as the "work product," which is then transported by overhead cranes in pouring ladles to ink processing equipment, such as ball pulverizers, pulverizing mills or the like, which pulverize and reduce certain solids in the ink to very fine dimensions required for the final ink product. This is an expensive process requiring capital outlay for overhead cranes and the services of crane operators and floor workmen. As with all overhead crane operations transporting heavy loads, there is always an inherent danger to workmen and equipment beneath the crane where these operations take place.